


The Real Trickster

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Battle, Gen, Richard Speight Jr - Freeform, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has his real vessels Trickster in lock down. He escapes. They battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Richard Speight Jr who said at a con that it would be cool for Gabriel to have to deal with the Trickster who he took his vessel. So that is how I came up with this story.

These characters are not mine in anyway shape or form. They are property of Supernatural writers. The idea was inspired by Richard Speight Jr who plays Gabriel on Supernatural. The story is written by me.  
The Real Trickster  
By L.R. Bare

Gabriel was relieved he had been saved by his being a archangel. He would always wonder if Lucifer knew he was still alive and knew about his powers. Gabriel had gone into hiding after that. God had told him a long time ago about the special powers Gabriel , Michael and Lucifer possessed. He never used these healing powers of his before. One minute he felt his spirit go away the next he was back at his house staring at that cage in the cellar of his. It was covered and the entity was screaming. "I hear you, I know you are there, you dirty angel. I am the trickster and will find a way out of here. I WANT MY LIFE BACK!"  
He ignored it. He knew eventually it might get out but dismissed it because that was Angel steel forged by angels. Only an archangel could break it. And he was not breaking it Hellloooo! He got out the sweets and took them down to the cellar.

Trickster glared at him as he zapped them in his cage. Trickster looked the same as Gabriel but with a beard and mustache. His eyes darkened with hate and madness.  
“When I get out. You will regret this" He said to Gabriel menacingly  
"You will never get out, I am almost one of the only entities that can get you out and that is not going to happen. Hellloooo! No fool here. "  
Gabriel was kind of gloating and then turned around and went back upstairs.  
The Trickster was suddenly smiling and forming a plan in the back on his mind. "ohh but my sweet angel you have given me the key to my release finally!" laughing evilly The Trickster smiled an evil twisted smile.

Meanwhile in Sam and Dean Winchester land  
"Sammy, have you seen my knife" Dean asked while rifling through Sam's possessions.  
"No I did not see your knife" looking up from his computer. Sam was irritated at Dean he kept messing with his stuff.  
Dean looked up and went over to Sam and messed his hair up.  
“I have been losing a lot of my stuff. Are we sure there is no tricksters around anymore?" Dean asked mad he could not find his stuff.  
“Yes, pretty sure. Have not seen another since we saw Gabriel get killed. “Sam stated "but it does not mean they are not around tricky things that they are.” He continued "You know if Gabriel would have been a real trickster he would have been nastier."  
"Is that so? Cause he was nasty enough by my standards." Dean said feeling his stubble he needed a shave. He went over to the mirror and looked in.  
Castiel knocked on the door. The boys answered it “What are you doing here?" they both asked at once  
“I am here to get some of my power back" Castiel exclaimed in an exhausted breath. He collapsed on the couch. Too tired to look up just fell asleep right there. Dean came over pulled the covers on to his friend and went back to shaving. Sam went back to the computer. Gabriel watched in his cloak of invisibility. Trickster was pacing it had been an hour since he spilled his blood and called to Lucifer .Suddenly he was there. “What do you want?” looking over at him then Lucifer was startled. He took another look again "You, you are dead"  
The trickster laughed and said “No and No!"  
He broke open the cage to release his brother he thought he had killed. The cage melted with his heat.  
Lucifer went over to who he thought was his brother and hugged him.

Trickster hugged him back and said "Thank you!" he laughed "I am not who you think I am but he is alive or at least until I find him.”  
"How can that be?" Lucifer asked

“Gabriel is an archangel" Trickster even knew that part of the bible. Parts of the bible were not in human text. That happened to be one of them. “Come on you know the rules. The only one who can kill an archangel is God”  
Lucifer looked at him and then was relieved if you are not Gabriel then, who are you?"  
"I am the trickster your brother made his slave for all these years." he was talking while powering up.  
Then he snapped his fingers and vanished into thin air.  
Lucifer realized, he had been used and was glad his brother was alive. Suddenly remembering his father's words. That archangels could heal themselves. He knew he could not die. He forgot Gabriel was an archangel. He better warn Gabriel though, because he knew that tricksters were mischievous and evil when crossed. And his brother had crossed this one.  
Gabriel had been messing with Sam and Dean for weeks and got bored. Maybe it was because Castiel had no powers to observe that Gabriel was there. He just cracked himself up sometimes. Leaving nasty things then placing them in the bed with Dean. And then the next night with Sammy.  
"I am too good at this" he said to himself laughing at his own jokes.  
He could tell Castiel was starting to catch on a few days ago. He looked around almost like, he could tell he was there but never saying anything.  
The Trickster was catching on to where Gabriel might be. He had to track down the Winchesters. He knew that much. In his time with Gabriel, he heard him talk about Dean and Sam Winchester a lot. He figured he would watch track them down. Then he had a better idea. Why do all that work when they will come to me? He formed a plan to lure them to him. It meant doing a lot of nasty things but Tricksters never mind the bad they have to do to accomplish their goal but first. He snapped his fingers and there popped desserts. He had to keep up his boyish figure.

Dean had all he could take of Sammy's tricks. The stuff he put in his toothpaste made him sick. Sam denied it of course. Gabriel was sitting back laughing. Castiel just kept scratching his head.  
Castiel knew his brother's tricks by now but dare he believe. He remembered when Metatron had made him think Gabriel was alive. Could it be? Gabriel never answered him. He hoped that Gabriel was alive. He missed his older brother. He read a lot of text and found a few that said archangels were impervious to anything. They could not be killed if that was so, than he was alive. And he smelled candy.  
The murders were obvious enough. They were about getting even with someone. The cheating husband has someone rip his heart out his chest but no cuts. And candy wrappers all over the crime scene. Dean was just shaking his head. Sam knew exactly what had done this. It was a trickster.  
"This one is nasty, not Gabriel.” Sam said cause he knew what Dean was thinking.  
They had traveled all this way to Florida to pursue this case. He missed Bobby. Who was his info guy? Pretty much telling him where most likely one of these monsters was. This one was by an amusement park too .real tricksters loved them.

The Whily willy Amusement park was deathly quiet as Sam and Dean entered. The mist made everything eerie and scary. The neon signs were making worse. Blue and pink mist Castiel followed behind. Everything was lite up and the rides were spinning. They entered the fun house. It immediately split them up. Sam went into the hall of mirrors. Dean was in a room that spun around. Castiel was in a regular room then, suddenly he disappeared.  
Sam was watching all around thinking, he could outsmart the Trickster. The Trickster was watching waiting for Sam to mess up, and when he did. He had him. Sam disappeared. Dean was dizzy and was suddenly noticing that the room spun in to itself. He fell into another room. He lost consciousness.

The Trickster had planned this well, they all were caught. Now all he had to do was have Gabriel fall into his trap. Then he would kill them one by one.  
Dean woke up first tied to his brother and swinging from the ceiling. His head was pounding and he thought nah could not be Lucifer had killed his brother Gabriel!!!

Gabriel lost Dean, Sam and Castiel. He had this feeling that he was going to have to help them. He had dealt with a trickster. And caught a trickster, but that was awhile back and he was younger. He would have to go in Gabriel style that way the trickster would not see him. What he did not know is that the trickster was watching him now. He knew all his mannerisms. He knew he was in disguise. Trickster had planned this a long time. He knew he could not kill him but he would make him bleed and suffer. Like he suffered all those years of being caged up. Trickster knew all the games Gabriel played. He knew because Gabriel was a lot like him. Crafty and full of tricks. Gabriel also learned a lot from Trickster when he hunted and took over his life.  
These characters are not mine in anyway shape or form. They are property of Supernatural writers. The idea was inspired by Richard Speight Jr who plays Gabriel on Supernatural. The story is written by me.  
The Real Trickster  
By L.R. Bare  
Part 2  
Dean was dazed when he came to. Blood flowing to his head. He was hanging upside down and swinging from side to side. He tilted his head and saw Sammy beside him still unconscious.  
“Sammy “he whispered “Sammy you gotta get up” Dean swayed to bump into to Sammy.  
“Hey creep whoever you are let us down “Dean screamed at the top of his lungs  
Then he saw Castiel sitting in a chair with cuts all over him. He saw a man who looked like Gabriel. Gabriel was getting more tools out to torture Cas with. Even though he looked like Gabriel there was something more sinister to this thing. He had a green glow to him. His eyes were glowing green. He looked at Dean with a wicked smile.  
“Do not worry I will get to you next!!!” The Trickster said  
“I am going to kill you when you let me down you son of a bitch!!!” Dean exclaimed  
“Yeah ok have fun with that!!” Trickster was having fun torturing Gabriel buddies.  
“So Cas he is your brother where is he? “ Talking to Castiel then he shouted “Come out come out where ever you are you coward!!!!”  
Gabriel had been watching and making sure he did not hurt Castiel too much Cas was weak and he knew could not take much more. It was time to face this thing. Gabriel geared up and made himself visible.  
“You are the coward, you have always been the monster.” Gabriel appeared before him snapped his fingers and Sam and Dean were down safely to the ground. Snapped his fingers again and Castiel , Dean and Sammy were back at the bunker safe and sound .   
“What the hell was that.!!!” Dean says. Sammy gets up helps Cas. They take Cas to lay down.   
“He does not look good.” Sam says to Dean when they step away from him.  
Castiel stirs and wakes up. He is dizzy from all the blood loss. He knows he is dying his grace is slowly but surely leaving him.   
“Dean and Sam that was the Trickster and Gabriel was the one who got us out of there. Please call upon my brothers.” Castiel says solemnly “I am dying”  
Dean starts to cry Cas is his best friend besides Sammy. He does not want to lose him. He kneels down and prays.

Gabriel and the Trickster face off. The Trickster has been waiting for this a long time. He is a semi god. Gabriel is an Archangel so he has the advantage. Trickster snaps and make bees appear all over Gabriel laughs. The bees disappear and Trickster is tied up. Gabriel just laughs while Trickster tries to snap. He finally gets his bearings and snaps out disappears for a minute. Then Gabriel is trapped over a hole with fire. In the middle appears a dragon. It’s mouth starts to open and fire shoots out. Making Gabriel burn. Archangel are impervious to fire of any kind so it does not faze him.   
Gabriel Whistles and says “Is that all you got really. Come on.!!!   
Trickster starts cutting him and letting blood out. Gabriel heals instantly.  
“Yeah not even fazing me.” Gabriel is laughing. He snaps and is out and they face off again.   
“We can do this all Day you know.” Trickster says  
“Nope , we will not have to.” Gabriel says.  
Trickster is intrigued “yeah well I am still mad at you and why would I stop?”  
“Cause I know something you do not.” Gabriel states.  
Then poof Lucifer appears.  
“He know not to piss off his brother.” Lucifer is ready to snap him apart.  
Gabriel says “No I like this vessel, if you destroy the original I have to find a new one. I propose we let him go and make him forget everything.”   
Lucifer just looks “ok brother but if he ever comes back, I will kill him.”  
They snap Trickster wakes up in comedy club.   
Lucifer and Gabriel hug. And are about to exchange words when they get pulled into the bunker.  
They appear before Castiel Dean, and Sammy. There is only one entity that can do that. They see Metatron whimpering in a corner. They see little light particles that form into a being. It’s Chuck.  
Chuck snaps his fingers and other angels appear.  
Dean is perplexed “Chuck?”  
“Hush, Dean.” Chuck who is just a vessel for God says. He eyes are glowing a white light.   
He puts his hand on Megaton’s forehead and pulls Castiel’s grace from him. Turns to Castiel and puts the grace in him. Castiel wakes up.   
“You will be helping me here on earth but first we have to fix everything.” He turns to Metatron and makes him disappear.  
“He has been sent to earth to live as a human. I hope he understands this is his only way he will be redeemed for the damage he has done.” He turns to Lucifer. “I set you free. I will always love you my son but you will be in hell and do what you are meant to do. There has to be a balance. Humans have to choose. It is freewill.” He makes Lucifer disappear before he can comment. Michael appears. He turns to Gabriel “You will quit hiding and embrace that you must help and accept your brothers even if they fight. Or I will make you human too. “  
Gabriel has to get in a word “But I hide better than anyone” and he smiled his twisted smile.  
“I have spoken do not disobey me” God was not amused.  
Castiel gets up and is saying his goodbyes to Dean and Sam.  
God turns and says “Why are you saying goodbyes? You will still have to help them the fight is not over. “ God who is Chuck turns to Sam and Dean “You humans are basically good. You will eventually have to face your destiny whether you like it or not. “   
Dean was still speechless “Why Chuck? And Was you Chuck the whole time.”   
God turns to Dean “Ok Dean, just for you” He turns into a pretty blonde.  
Dean’s mouth drops open. But God turns back into Chuck.  
“I can be whoever I want. And Sammy and Dean, Bobby says he wants you idgiots to be good or he will come and kick your butts himself!, and Boys I will let him.” He chuckles “Yes I am funny sometimes.” He disappears with Castiel.   
Gabriel and Michael who is in Adam’s vessel looks at the boys.   
Dean and Sammy are stunned. They fall down.  
“Think God will let them remember half of this?” Gabriel says to Michael  
“Maybe the to be good part or Bobby will kick their butts.” Michael and Gabriel laugh and disappear.   
Sam and Dean get up the next morning and start tracking another werewolf. Yes they remember, how they could not. Chuck is god!!!!!


End file.
